


The Sun Rose

by ASOBlueRose



Series: Clone Wars Fluff [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASOBlueRose/pseuds/ASOBlueRose
Summary: Commander Cody shares an intimate moment with his Lethan Twi'lek lover before they head out to face the Galaxy again.
Relationships: CT-2224 | Cody & Original Character(s)
Series: Clone Wars Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733494
Kudos: 10





	The Sun Rose

**Author's Note:**

> May the 4th be with you <3.

A faint touch caressed and tickled Na'tiri's ruby, smooth skin, gently guiding her back to the waking world as she lounged in her bed. The soft, teasing touch caressed her chest, a pleasant shiver running up her spine as her skin responded in kind. The touch traced familiar patterns, and a smile graced Na'tiri's foggy mind as she realized it was tracing her tattoos, wisping up her neck until it reached her lips. A warm pair met her own, she didn't open her eyes just yet, merely savoring the feeling of lava flowing through her veins. 

A smoky voice broke the dawn of her awakening "Morning,  _ Na'ika _ ," Cody mumbled, a red rose in his hand, its soft petals tracing the sharp black lines on her face. Her eyes opened just as Cody's amber gaze caught the sunlight peeking in through the cracks of the flap opening of her tent. She smiled up at him, raising herself up to try and catch his lips again, and he pulled back with a teasing smirk, putting the rose between their faces. Na'tiri inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as the sweet floral mixed with Cody's earthy scent that had clung to him since they had marched through the ancient pine forests of their current planetside mission. She ran a pink palm down sunkissed skin, a purr escaping her throat when she tried to kiss Cody again, turning into a frustrated little whine when he pulled away again.

Chuckling softly, he teased her by pointing out "You haven't said good morning, I could always just lea-" he couldn't even get the words out before a growl escaped Na'tiri's throat and she flipped them over. 

Cody's hands went instinctively to her hips, dropping the rose he had been seducing her senses and tormenting her with before. She placed both her hands on his chest, sliding forward, treating him to quite the view as she laid on top of him "Morning, _ Cod'ika,"  _ she smiled, and was rewarded with the kiss she had been seeking. It was wet, lazy, and she saved every second. Her fang nipped his bottom lip and Cody squeezed her, forcing a moan out of her throat she didn't know she had been holding back. 

When they parted once more, Na'tiri glanced over at the red flower Cody had dropped "Where did you get the rose?" She asked curiously, exchanging another kiss before he answered her.

"The market yesterday, before we headed out of town," he explained, and she leaned over to pick it up, his own hand coming up to caress her Lekku. Now it was her turn to tease him.

Twirling the green stem between her fingers, she brushed the flower first down the rough skin of Cody's scar, then across his chiseled cheek and over his nose. He caught her grinning as he nearly sneezed from the tickling sensation. Brushing the petals over his lips, she moved down his neck, tracing his collarbones, then his sternum. She couldn't care less if he was grown inside a lab, he was more man than any of her ex-cohorts, and he made her feel like she was more than a woman. All Na'tiri could do was return his reverence, wanting to make him feel the same way. To her, Cody was more than a Clone, more than a man, and she cared for him more deeply than she had any of her lovers. 

Na'tiri had found out the hard way she didn't lust after Cody, their first time had disproved that. Their lips had found solace in each other again, the flower laying between them as Cody's arms wrapped around her. Na'tiri settled on top of him, it was still early, and if that meant she could spend time secured in his loving embrace then she wasn't squandering a single second.

" _ Kote _ ?" She didn't know much Mando'a, but he had taught her all she needed to know. Including the translation of his name, his true, Mandalorian name. A secret only his brothers knew, and one he had entrusted to her too "I love you,"

"I love you too,  _ cyar'ika,"  _ Cody mumbled, looking over at where his armor sat along with his belt. Concealed inside one of its pouches was the tiny velvet box he had bought before they had left Coruscant together for this campaign. He thought about getting up, retrieving it, and asking her now… but how could he if it meant disturbing this one peaceful moment they could share before it came time to put the armor and blasters back on? Technically, it would only even be symbolic, as he wasn't even a person in the eyes of the Republic. That was another battle she was fighting for him, for all his brothers. 

Right now though, in that tent, there was no conflict, no war. They were a man, and a woman, basking in each other's love before their day began where they would be pulled apart again. Who would he be if he brought an end to that? 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy piece of paradise!


End file.
